When in Europe
by Blue Ninja Girl
Summary: Sheldon Cooper is reunited with a dazzling European woman from his past at a fundraiser, who gives him and his friends an offer they can't refuse. Who knew Sheldon could be so handsome, sophisticated, and talented?


Pizza night in apartment 4A with the gang was a usual weekly ritual. And per usual, Sheldon was nagging on about something no one cares about from his spot from the couch. The only difference today, was that Amy securing her science funds in Saudi Arabia. So she was unable to attend this weeks gathering.

"All I'm saying, is that if kryptonite is the rarest form of rock, why is it that all super villains seem to have access to it?" Raj says.

"Cause that's the only thing that can kill him! Otherwise, he's indestructible! So there would be no solid plot line!" Howard counter argued. Now that started an argument between all four men.

"Somebody, please shoot me, and end my miserable pain." Penny said, as Bernadette laughed along with her.

"Sorry girls." Leonard said sheepishly.

"It's ok sweetie, we're used to it." Penny says kissing him.

"Please people, you all know how I feel about public displays of affection." Sheldon says disgusted.

"Sorry Sheldon." Penny says with a smile, obviously indicating that she wasn't really sorry.

"Penny, I wanted to ask you to be my date to the Fundraiser this weekend. So will you accompany me?" Leonard asks.

"Of course sweetie. Though didn't you sleep with a woman there last time for funds?" Penny asks with humor.

"I didn't sleep with her for funds, I, oh forget it. Yeah I did." Leonard says exasperated.

The gang just laughs at the memory of that day, it brought humor to them all.

"I'm forced to attend." Sheldon says in anger.

"Wait a minute, I thought after last time, President Sieburt said to never attend ever again." Howard said recalling last time Sheldon attended the fundraiser.

"So did I, but for some reason, he wants me at this one." Sheldon said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm excited to go." Raj says with a smile.

"Why would you want to go? It's just a bunch of old millionaires." Bernadette asks Raj.

"I heard there would be a hot Italian girl there. Imagine me dating a millionaire Italian beauty." Raj says.

"Yeah, keep dreaming Raj." Howard said.

"Hey, I can score a hot rich girl. Don't forget, I grew up with rich people. I understand how they speak." Raj says.

The rest of the occupants of the room just rolled their eyes at Raj's bluntness.

_**The Next Day**_

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny"

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny"

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny"

"What's the jist physicist?" Asks Penny opening the door.

"Hello Penny, I trust you had a sufficient Rem cycle." Sheldon says.

"Yes I did sweetie. Want to come in?" Asks Penny, widening the doorway.

"Yes, thank you Penny." Sheldon says, closing the door behind them and sitting on her couch, with Penny sitting next to him.

"What do you need Sheldon?"

"I need a favor from you Penny. I know you have a day off from work, and as Leonard and the rest of the guys are busy, I need you to take me to buy a suit."

"Why? I thought you already had a suit?" Penny asks confused that he needs another suit.

"Well, as you know, I am forced to attend the Fundraiser, and the other suit I have doesn't fit me anymore."

"Ok sweetie, but I have rules. First, you have to try on the ones I pick for you."

"Sounds reasonable enough."

"Second, no car games!"

"Drat." Sheldon says, snapping his finger.

The car ride to the mall was mostly silent, other than Sheldon complaining about his safety, and the check engine light.

"Have you asked President Sieburt why you are forced to go the fundraiser?" Penny questioned.

"Yes, I have in fact during work today. Apparently, a couple old friends of mine will be there, and might donate if I ask." Sheldon said.

"I thought Howard said everyone there were rich, old, European people. You know people like that?" Penny asked, interested in how Sheldon may have come to know rich Europeans.

Sheldon sighed and said, "Penny, I'm a theoretical physicist. I know many people. But to tell you the truth, I spent most of my teens as a touring and visiting professor in Europe. While I spent most of my time in Germany and Italy, I also was in England, Ireland, France, Netherland, Spain, Portugal, and Turkey. Sometimes I spent a week in each country, sometimes a month, a semester, or even longer. While I was in Europe, I would usually stay at the house of one of the universities donators. So my so-called "Old Friends", could be a number of people that I met while in Europe."

"Wow, I've known you for seven years, yet I have never known this about you." Penny said with fascination, pulling the car into the parking lot.

"There are many things you don't know about me Penny." Sheldon says, unbuckling his seat belt.

As the two step into the mall, they go straight for the suits. Penny quickly spots a great suit for Sheldon, and attempts to make him try it on.

"But it looks hideous Penny. It's only one color!" Sheldon complains.

"The rule Sheldon!" Penny says, handing him the suit.

"Penny, I'm going to need a bigger size." He tells her. Penny had in fact noticed he gained some weight over the past couple of years, but chose not to say anything. She finds him the same suit in a bigger size, and she hands it to him.

While Sheldon is in the dressing room, Penny finds a better suit, and opens the curtain to the fitting room.

"Hey Sheldon, I found a bet.." Penny stops mid sentence, staring at the sight in front of her.

Sheldon, currently shirtless. No wonder he needed a bigger size, it wasn't fat he gained, as she initially expected, oh no. It was hard toned muscle. Who would have thought moon pie had eight-pack abs!

"Penny! Get out!" Sheldon screeched as he took the suit from the hands and closed the curtain.

Penny was red in the face thinking about what she just saw. _Yeah, I'm going to pretend that didn't just happen, _Penny thought to herself.

It didn't take long for Sheldon to come out of the fitting room, in a brand new suit.

"I look like a clown." Sheldon said.

Penny's jaw dropped at the sight of him. He was wearing a navy blue suit, with a skinny red tie. With his now larger frame, he fit the suit perfectly. He is no longer the praying mantis boy he was a few years ago.

"Oh my god Sheldon! You look great!" Penny said.

Needless to say Sheldon was forced to buy the suit and tie.

_**The Night of the Fundraiser**_

Penny was just finishing the last touches of her make up when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." She called as she opened the door, to find Bernadette.

"Hey Penny, you look amazing!" Bernadette said as she steps into the apartment. Penny was wearing a low cut emerald green one-shoulder thigh cut dress, which complemented her eyes, and green heels.

"You look hot babe!" Penny tells Bernadette closing the door behind her. Bernadette was wearing a flowing purple knee length dress, with black flats.

"Where's Howard?" Asks Penny.

"With the guys. Can you help me with the finishing touches of my make-up? Asked Bernadette.

"Of course."

In a few minutes, the girls were ready, and headed off to the boys apartment. Raj, Howard and Leonard were sitting on the couch, all suited up.

"Wow guys, you look great!" Said Penny kissing her boyfriend.

"I still hate the fact that I am being dragged to this event." Sheldon said emerging from his room.

"Oh My God." Both Penny and Bernadette said in awe. Sheldon was wearing the same suit Penny chose for him, but what changed was his hair. He wet, and gelled it up, so it gave him that messy yet super hot kind of look. It was also noticeable that he was wearing a gold watch, and very expensive shoes.

All the guys could do was stare. Leonard has always wanted to be one of the rich popular kids. And here Sheldon was, looking as if has always been one.

"Why are you all staring?" Sheldon asked.

"Because you look like one of Bruce Wayne's friends." Raj said.

"As you all know, a few old friends of mine will be there. And if it's my job to convince them to donate money, I have to live up to there expectations." Sheldon said casually.

"Right… Well, we better get going." Leonard says, as they head off to the party.

The party is being held at a ballroom at the Hilton hotel. As they enter, they feel as if they are celebrities. Pieces of ancient art are hung around the ballroom. Butlers are serving caviar and wine. People are talking among themselves, and to the right is a stage where a single piano stands.

President Sieburt quickly notices the gang, and approaches them. " Hello guys. Remember everyone, best behavior, that means you Sheldon."

"Don't worry Dr. Seiburt, we'll all act maturely." Leonard reassures him.

"I hope so." And with that, he leaves.

"Look, there she is! The gorgeous Italian girl I was telling you guys about. I heard she's the daughter of the Italian Diplomat." Raj says, pointing to a girl.

And gorgeous she is indeed. Standing tall and graceful, she radiates confidence and beauty. She has long, blond, princess like curls that reach her waist. Her eyes are a soft brown, and lips are full and red. She's wearing an ankle length, strapless red dress, with strapped red heels. She is laughing and conversing among men and women, who look much older, yet just as rich as she is.

"She is beautiful." Bernadette remarks.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Raj says, and walks up to her. Though halfway there, he stops and goes back to the gang.

"I can't do this! Look at her!" Raj says.

"Yes you can. You're handsome, funny, and really sweet. She would be lucky to have you." Penny says to Raj.

"Really Penny?" Raj asks.

"Oh this is getting pathetic. Watch how it's done." Sheldon says, and walk up to the group where the Italian girl is.

"Is Sheldon going to try and talk to her?" Howard asks.

"Shhh, I'm trying to hear." Penny says.

Sheldon walks right behind the girl, and says, "Heaven called, they're missing their Angel."

The girl turns, and looks surprised at Sheldon. "Shelly?"

"Hey, Angel." Sheldon says with a smile. Angel then jumps into Sheldon's arms, as he gives her a giant hug.

"What parallel universe have I stepped into?" Leonard asks, watching Sheldon speaking to the rest of the group in Italian.

"Sheldon, it's wonderful to see you again." Says one of the women in Italian. As Sheldon continues to converse with his old friends, the rest of the gang comes up to them.

"Hey buddy." Howard says slowly.

"Perfect timing. Angelika, please meet my friends, Howard, his wife Bernadette, Raj, my roommate Leonard, and his girlfriend and our neighbor Penny. Guys, this is my good old friend, Angelika Petrova." Sheldon says smugly, with his arm around Angelika's shoulders.

"It's wonderful to meet you all. I have heard so much about you." Angelika says.

"Can we have a word with you Sheldon?" Raj asks.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back people." Sheldon says, and follows the gang, away from the Italians.

"How do you know that Italian goddess? She's practically royalty." Raj asks.

"Angelika was my best friend. I spent a whole year studying in Italy, and I stayed in her house. Originally, I was only supposed to study in Italy for a semester, and then go back to Texas. But Angelika convinced her parents to let me stay year round. She also funded and organized my tour teaching in Europe. She of course accompanied me throughout the three years. She also spent vacation with me in Texas. She also funds my research. Now it all makes sense why President Sieburt wanted me here. He must have found out that she donated half a million dollars for my arctic expedition."

"She funded HALF A MILLION for the Arctic expedition? No wonder you were so mad at us." Howard said.

"Yeah, imagine telling the one girl you hold dearest that the half million dollars she gave you went to waste. Now, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to talk to my old friends about donating to the physics department." Sheldon said, walking back to Angelika.

"Hey Moon Pie, what's up?" Angelika said with a smile.

"Hey Angel. You look like you want to ask me something." Sheldon said with a smirk.

"You know me to well. I wanted to ask you to perform a song on the piano for us." She said.

"For you, anything." Sheldon said, and went up on stage. He sat by the piano, and spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, Theoretical Physicist at Caltech. Today, I would like to perform a little piece entitled 'The River Flows in You' By "Yiruma". This song goes to all you generous people out there."

And then, Sheldon began to play. The rhythm was perfect, as his finger eased on the keys. He closed his eyes, and let the music flow. The crowd silenced, and watched his performance in wonder. His friends and colleagues were shocked of the performance, unaware that he had this talent. Angelika, and her family smiled knowingly at the sight. After all, he was slightly famous in Italy for his performances at the Petrova's many parties.

As his finger pressed the final keys, the crowd began to cheer and clap. With a bow, he exited the stage, and walked over to Angelika.

"That was amazing." Angelika said.

"I know." Sheldon said smugly.

" I have a proposition for you and your friends, I hope you accept." Angelika told him with a smile.


End file.
